This disclosure relates to a detachable fan blade platform for a fan section of a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a seal arrangement supported by the platform for sealing against adjacent fan blades.
Some fan sections of gas turbine engines utilize fan blades with nonintegral platforms. The platforms are provided by discrete structures arranged between adjoining fan blades. The fan blades and platforms are supported by a fan hub.
In one example arrangement, seals are provided on lateral sides of the platform to seal against the fan blades and provide a sealed inner flowpath. Each of the lateral sides is provided by a relatively flat surface. An L or P-shaped seal is bonded to each of the lateral surfaces with epoxy. A typically platform body is constructed from fiber reinforced composite material and the seals are constructed from fabric reinforced silicone.
The seals must be periodically replaced during engine service, which requires a significant amount of lead time. The seals must be cut or torn from the platform, and the old resin scraped away without damaging the platform. The new seals must then be bonded with an adhesive to each of the lateral sides.